Stevie
by kevin the bird
Summary: When Hyde asked Kitty to take Jackie to her appointment, the older woman agreed immediately. She took every chance she could get to help out her kids with their kids. That day it meant taking a very pregnant Jackie to her last ultra sound before the baby was due the following week


When Hyde asked Kitty to take Jackie to her appointment, the older woman agreed immediately. She took every chance she could get to help out her kids with their kids. That day it meant taking a very pregnant Jackie to her last ultra sound before the baby was due the following week. They wanted to make sure that the baby was ready for delivery like they had planned. Kitty had been to quite a few ultra sounds in her day and performed quite a few as well. This was something different, though. She rarely ever went to ultra sounds for her grandkids because she knew how intimate it was between parents. That day, it just happened to be that Hyde couldn't take his wife, which made her happy because she missed the days of anticipation for a baby. However, before they could get there, a drunk driver pulled out from an intersecting street and hit the passenger side of the car, pinning Jackie in. Kitty's head was thrown against the side of the door, knocking her out for a minute before she finally came to. It took her a few seconds to realize what had happened before she looked over at Jackie, who had also been knocked out. Something caught her eyes in Jackie's lap – her water had broken. Kitty gasped and started to panic.

"Jackie, sweetheart," she said as placed her fingers on Jackie's neck to check her pulse. Luckily, it was still strong so she looked around the car, figuring out her next move. She noticed that her window had broken upon impact so she unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled herself out. She heard sirens, which appeared almost immediately after she successfully pulled herself out of the window. The paramedics where the first one on the scene and they started asking her questions.

"I'm fine, my daughter-in-law, she's pinned in and she's pregnant," she said, trying to calm herself. There where paramedics already on Jackie's side of the car and that's when the fire department came.

"We're going to need someone to get back in there so we can get her ready to pull her out," Kitty heard a paramedic say.

"I was able to get out, I can get back in," Kitty said quickly. "I'm a nurse, I can also attend to her medical needs," she added. Within seconds, Kitty was back to the drivers side of the car and crawling in. She made her way to the back seat so she was sitting behind Jackie. One of the paramedics handed Kitty a neck brace through the broken backseat window so Kitty could put it on the still unconscious pregnant woman for when she was pulled onto a stretcher. While she was putting it around Jackie's neck, the young woman came to and groaned softly.

"It's okay, sweetie," Kitty said softly when she hooked the neck brace on. "We were in a car accident." Jackie groaned as a contraction hit her.

"I think that was a contraction," Jackie said. She then looked down at her lap and noticed the blood that had appeared. "Kitty, there's blood," she said, worry evident in her voice.

"She's dehydrated, you're going to have to put an IV in," the medic on the side of the car said. The IV needle was handed to Kitty and she performed the simple task she had done multiple times. Jackie groaned again as another contraction hit.

"I have to push, but I can't open my legs," Jackie said when it ended, on the edge of tears.

"It'll only be a few minutes, honey," Kitty said softly. The firemen were working around them, getting the machine that allowed them to cut Jackie out of the car ready. They where able to get it operational quickly because they had it hooked up to the car, ready to cut Jackie out, within a few seconds. The paramedic that handed Kitty the IV handed her a firemen's jacket so she could put it over her and Jackie's head.

"Cover both of your guys' head, it's going to get messy," he said. "And there's going to be a lot of noise. Don't be alarmed." The paramedic gave the firemen a nod of his head and they immediately started cutting the car. It took the fireman a few minutes to cut the car open enough to pull Jackie out of the car and when they did, more paramedics came rushing to Jackie's side with a stretcher. Kitty moved and helped get the stretcher in place so Jackie could be softly lifted on top of it, which happened instantly. Kitty followed Jackie out of the car and into the ambulance. They didn't question the older woman because she was the one who had managed to keep the young girl calm throughout the entire ordeal and attended to her medical needs when no one else could. The paramedic called to the driver and they started driving to the nearest hospital. That was when another contraction hit Jackie, this one much stronger than the previous ones.

"They're three minute apart," Kitty said to the paramedic, referring to Jackie's contractions. "This baby is coming. She's going to have to deliver in here." The paramedic just nodded his head, agreeing with the nurse. He sat himself in between Jackie's legs and looked at both the mother-to-be and Kitty.

"Sit behind her so she can rest against your body. She's going to need all the support she can get," he said to Kitty. Kitty obliged just as another contraction hit.

"It hurts so bad," Jackie said. Her body, without Jackie even trying, started pushing as a natural reflex to the contractions getting closer.

"I know it does, sweetheart," Kitty said. "Just keep going, sweetie, the baby's almost here," she added. Jackie did as Kitty said and continued pushing until the contraction ended. When another one hit, she pushed again.

"I can see the head, one more big push," the paramedic said and Jackie complied, giving one more last push. Both mother and grandmother heard crying and the paramedic showed them the little boy.

"It's a boy," he said and handed the baby to Jackie before cutting the umbilical cord. Jackie started to cry in happiness as she rested against Kitty.

"He's beautiful," Kitty said, tears also appearing in her eyes. Before Jackie could say anything, she started to go into cardiac arrest, the machine she was hooked up to flat lining. "Jackie, sweetheart," she said, worry striking her immediately. She then took the baby out of the new mother's arm and laid her down flat on the stretcher as the paramedic started frantically working around them. She moved so she was out of the way, resting the baby against her chest and finding something to wrap the newborn in. The rest of the way to the hospital, the paramedic made sure Jackie was stable enough to transport.

When Hyde made it to the hospital, he nearly ran to Kitty, who was covered in blood from holding his newborn.

"She's in the room," Kitty said and Hyde burst in, immediately seeing his wife sitting in the bed, holding their baby boy.

"It's a boy," she said when she looked up at the sudden burst that was her husband. Hyde let out a relieved sigh and walked to the side of the bed.

"He has his mother's eyes," Hyde said as he ran a finger against his baby's cheek.

"Stevie also has his father's chin," Jackie replied as she looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes and smiled. Stephen just smiled lovingly at his wife. They hadn't discussed what they would name their baby because they knew a name would come to them when they finally got to see him and it looked like one had come to Jackie while she was waiting for him.

"Do you need anything?" Hyde asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, some water would be nice," Jackie said softly as she looked down at Stevie and kept her eyes glued on him.

"Okay," he said softly and made his way out of the room he had just entered. Kitty was still standing there and Hyde smiled at her, squeezed her upper arm lovingly and walked passed her. Right as Kitty turned to walk in the same direction, Hyde turned around and pulled her into a loving hug, saying all the thanks he needed.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear. Kitty was surprised by the hug, but wrapped her arms around his torso, holding back her tears.

"You're welcome, honey," she said as they pulled away. "So, what's his name?" she asked as she grabbed Hyde's hand and lovingly squeezed it.

"Stevie," Hyde replied as they started walking down the hallway.

"Great, that's exactly what we need. Another Stephen," Kitty said. The two of them just laughed and made their way to where they both needed to go.


End file.
